1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vaporizing burner which includes an inlet for admixing an at least partially vaporized, liquid fuel with primary air; and with a catalyzer arrangement communicating with the inlet chamber for the conversion of the vapor-air mixture into a fuel gas; the vaporizing burner further including a mixing chamber adjoining the catalyzer arrangement for the admixing of the fuel gas with secondary air. In the vaporizing burner, an annular chamber concentrically encompasses the inlet chamber, the catalyst arrangement and the mixing chamber, and is separated from the inlet chamber through an annular wall; the burner also including a conically widening chamber and an apertured burner plate of porous material which closes off the widening chamber into which the fuel gas-air mixture is adapted to be introduced from the mixing chamber.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A vaporizing burner of the above-mentioned general type is already presently known from German Published Patent Specification No. 2,260,586.